Highway to Hell
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: When the zombie apocalypse begins the glee club thinks they are doomed. Then they meet a Winchester who has experience with the supernatural world, and some dark secrets. Slash/Femmeslash/Het
1. The Beginning

Italics represent flashbacks.

_Peyton_

_It was nighttime. Sam and Dean were out drinking. Dean was trying to pick up some girl and Sam laughed as Dean got rejected. All and all it was a typical night for the Winchester brothers. Peyton had gone back to her hotel room. She had three beers and was done for the night. She didn't drink that often and when she did it was a lot more than she should. _

_She left the door open, hoping to get some air in the room before she decided to go to bed. "Peyton," a female voice called._

_Peyton's face broke out into a smile as she turned around and saw her girlfriend Ruby standing in front of her. The smile fell when she saw the look on Ruby's face. "What's wrong Ruby?" Peyton asked. She didn't like this look. Quite frankly it scared her. "Ruby," she repeated._

"_Do you love me?" Ruby asked. She watched her girlfriend frown. This wasn't the best way to start this conversation but it needed to be done. They were running out of time._

"_You know I love you," Peyton said. She was so confused and scared something bad was going to happen. She just wished she was wrong._

_Sam and Dean were heading back to their hotel room when they saw their sister's door open. Sam moved to open the door to check on her when the sound of Ruby's voice stopped him. Sam grabbed Dean by his jacket and put a finger to his lips as if to say 'be quiet.' Dean nodded and they listened in. _

_Neither brother trusted their sisters' girlfriend. She was a demon after all. The idea of being in a relationship with a demon repulsed both of them but there was nothing they could do about it. Peyton wouldn't listen to them. She was too in love with Ruby to see reason._

"_Lilith almost has all the seals broken," Ruby said, trying to hide her excitement. Soon Lucifer would be free and she would be rewarded. Well she was getting her reward now. It was why she was here. She never planned on falling in love with the youngest Winchester but it had happened and she wasn't about to let anything keep them apart._

"_Damn," Peyton muttered. They had been trying for months to stop Lilith from breaking the seals and freeing Lucifer but it seemed every time they saved one seal two more broke in its place._

"_No, this is good," Ruby said, unable to hide her excitement any longer._

_Peyton furrowed her brow. "How is this good?" she asked, not liking where this was going. She silently prayed to God, or Castiel, or whoever the hell was up there and listening that this wasn't leading where she thought it was._

"_Lucifer will be our salvation," Ruby said. Peyton could hear the devotion in her voice and it hurt. She was starting to realize that everything was a lie though she hoped it wasn't. Ruby didn't want to stop Lilith, she wanted to help. "And when he comes he is going to reward me, and you, for helping. Join us, join me."_

"_Ruby," Peyton said, her voice cracking. She couldn't believe she was so stupid._

"_No," Ruby said. "Don't say what I know you want to say. You can do this. We can be together, forever. If you help me, if you help Lilith free Lucifer then he will be so grateful to you. He will let you live. He will let us be together."_

_Peyton didn't know what to say. She loved Ruby and she wanted to be with her but could she really pay that price? The part that killed her was she was actually considering it. "What about my brothers?" Peyton questioned. They were the only thing holding her back. When it came down to it family was the most important thing. She had already lost her mother and father. She would not lose her brothers too._

_This was a good sign so far, Ruby thought. She hadn't dismissed it right away. "Lucifer would never hurt Sam," Ruby said. _

"_And Dean?" Peyton asked. _

"_Dean is an ass," Ruby said matter-of-factly. Dean opened his mouth to protest but Sam covered his mouth to stop him. "You are your own person. You need to do what's best for you and not care what Dean thinks."_

_Tears fell down Peyton's cheeks as she listened to Ruby. The more Ruby talked the more she was beginning to realize what needed to be done. "You've already helped free him," Ruby continued. Sam and Dean exchanged looks._

"_What are you talking about?" Peyton squeaked. She never helped Lilith with the seals._

"'_As someone pure of heart falls in love with one whose heart is as black as coal so shall the seal fall,'" Ruby quoted. _

_Peyton wiped the tears away from her face. "So this was all a set up? Make me fall in love with you so you could free Lucifer?" she asked angrily. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it. It was too horrible to imagine yet it made sense._

_Ruby shook her head repeatedly. "No," she protested. "It was never part of the plan. I didn't even know about the seal until Lilith told me it was broken. It wasn't one of the seals she intended on breaking. Please, Pey, come with me."_

_Peyton took a deep breath. "I need you to guarantee Dean's safety," Peyton said slowly. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was pleased and touched that his sister was standing up for him but was she really going to help Lilith in exchange for his safety? He would rather die than let her join Lucifer._

"_Peyton," Ruby said. She wanted to promise. She wanted to say Dean would be safe but she couldn't do it. She couldn't lie to her. _

"_Ruby, promise me Dean won't be hurt," Peyton repeated._

_When Ruby said nothing Peyton knew there was no hope. Ruby wouldn't lie to her because she knew if Dean was killed, after she promised nothing would happen to him, Peyton would hate her. The only thing Peyton didn't understand was why they wouldn't protect Dean when they would protect Sam._

_Peyton slowly and quietly pulled Ruby's knife out of her back pocket. Tears streamed down her face as she gripped the knife tightly with her left hand. "I love you," Peyton said, using her right hand to gently cup Ruby's face._

"_I love you too," Ruby choked out. She hated what this had come to. Lilith had made it very clear. Either she joins or she dies. There was no third option._

"_Close your eyes," Peyton instructed softly. She felt like she was in an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and was grateful Ruby was in Hell when that came out. Otherwise she might have seen what was coming next._

_Ruby closed her eyes, thinking maybe they could have one last night together. Lilith wouldn't have to know. They could go their separate ways after tonight and she could worry about what she needed to do after._

_Peyton leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against Ruby's. Ruby could feel the tears and felt awful that she was causing this pain. Peyton pulled away and Ruby slowly opened her eyes again. She had expected something different when her eyes opened. She wasn't sure what, maybe some nakedness but all she saw was a look of pain on her girlfriend's face._

"_I'm so sorry," Peyton said before shoving the blade of the knife Ruby had given her months ago into her stomach. Ruby's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. A lone tear ran down her face right before the knife was removed and she fell to the ground, dead._

_Sam and Dean were frozen in their spots. They had just watched their sister stab and kill her demon girlfriend. The brothers had no idea what to do. Should they announce their presence and try to comfort her or let her grieve in peace?_

_Peyton was on the ground, leaning against the bed, rocking Ruby's motionless body back and forth. She kept muttering 'I'm sorry.' Ruby's blood was all over her clothes and for the first time Peyton had no desire to feed on it like she had all those times before. It was uncertain why the temptation was gone. It could be because Ruby was dead the blood was human instead of demon or it could be because she was too grief stricken to care._

_After a couple minutes of listening to their sister crying Sam and Dean couldn't take it anymore. They walked into the room. Dean shut the door behind him and made sure the curtains were completely closed so no one would see what was happening. The last thing he wanted was to have to flee Tennessee. _

_The two brothers walked over to their sister and sat down on either side of her. They didn't say anything. They just sat there. They weren't sure what to say. When their dad died they knew exactly what to say to each other. But what do you tell a girl who had to kill her girlfriend because she was evil, the same girlfriend that both Sam and Dean hated? Peyton turned and buried her head in Dean's chest. Out of the two boys Peyton was closest to Dean and when she was upset she always turned to him for comfort. "She's dead," Peyton cried._

_Dean wrapped his arms around his sister and held her against his chest. He glanced at Sam and the younger boy shrugged. He was at a loss on what to do. "It's going to be alright," Dean muttered in an attempt to comfort her. It wasn't going to be alright. He winced when she cried harder._

_Sam tried to pry Peyton's hands from Ruby's jacket but she tightened her grip. Sam gave up and leaned against the bed. He didn't want her lashing out at him. "Pey, we need to take care of the body," Sam said after several more minutes._

"_No," Peyton hissed. She rubbed her bloody hands on her shirt and wiped the tears away. She pulled away from Dean and stood up. "Don't touch her," she instructed before taking off out of the room. She had a plan to fix everything._

"_Where is she going?" Dean asked confused. He stood up and glanced toward Sam._

_Sam's eyes widened. "She wouldn't," he said, willing himself to believe it. He knew she was distraught over Ruby's death but he didn't want to believe she would give up everything for her._

"_Wouldn't what?" Dean asked still confused. The thought that his sister would give up her soul for a demon never crossed his mind._

"_She's going to the Crossroad," Sam said. "It's about a mile from here." They heard the trunk of Dean's Impala slam shut and Dean knew Sam was right._

"_We have to stop her," Dean said grabbing for his keys in his pocket. He groaned when he realized he didn't have them. Peyton must have taken them from him._

"_I don't think we can," Sam said sadly. "She runs faster than the both of us and… she's not thinking clearly."_

_Dean grabbed Sam's jacket. "I will not allow her to sell her soul to bring a demon back. I don't care what we have to do to stop her. I won't allow it. Are you in or not?"_

_Sam sighed but nodded and the two brothers' took off running._

_Peyton was kneeling in the middle of the Crossroad. Her hands shook as she buried the container in the ground. She wiped the dirt on her pants and stood up, pacing as she waited for the demon to appear._

_Seconds turned into minutes as she waited for the Crossroad Demon to appear. "Dammit," she swore loudly. She had no doubt that if someone passed by and heard her they would think she was crazy but she couldn't bring herself to care._

"_Show yourself you son of a bitch," she screamed. "Come on, you know you want to."_

"_Such language," a female voice called from behind her._

_Sam and Dean snuck onto the scene, hiding in some bushes, as Peyton spun around. She found herself face to face with a very attractive blonde woman that reminded her of Ruby. "I thought you might like this body. You do have a thing for blondes," the woman commented, her eyes flashing red._

_Peyton glared at her. "You already know what I want," Peyton said. "So what's the deal?"_

_The Crossroads Demon laughed. "Do you really think it's that easy?" She shook her head. "I forgot we haven't met yet. What is it with you Winchester's and trying to sell your souls?"_

"_Will you do it?" Peyton asked ignoring her comment. The demon did have a point. She was going to be the third Winchester to sell her soul, first being her father._

_The demon laughed again. "No, I don't think I will," she said. "It's so much fun watching you suffer."_

_Peyton growled and pulled Ruby's knife from her pocket. She saw a flash of fear on the demon's face. "You know what this is?" _

"_Of course," the demon replied. "It's the knife you killed your girlfriend with."_

_Peyton clenched her fist. "Give me what I want and I'll let you live," she said glaring at the demon. _

"_Oh honey it doesn't work like that," she scoffed. "You kill me and you will never get what you want."_

"_Why aren't you making a deal?" Peyton demanded. "I would think Hell would love to get another Winchester."_

"_Oh we would," the woman said grinning. "However I can't give you what you want."_

_Peyton's heart dropped. "Why not?" she choked out._

"_Because I can't pull her soul back from where it is," the demon said, she sounded almost sad about it._

"_What do you mean?" Peyton demanded. "You have to bring her back."_

_The Crossroads Demon cocked her head to the side. "I don't have to do anything," she reminded Peyton. "Anyways, it is impossible. Her soul now rests in Purgatory and I don't have the power to bring it back. Even if I did, do you really think she would forgive you for killing her?"_

"_I had to," Peyton whispered._

"_You had to," the demon mocked. "I'm sure she will be real understanding about that."_

_Dean ran out of his hiding spot. "Back off," he hissed at her. _

"_Dean Winchester," she greeted. She cocked her head to the side. "How was Hell?"_

"_Bite me," he said glaring at her. "Sammy, help me get her up."_

_Sam ran from his spot and pulled his sister off the ground while Dean grabbed Ruby's knife from the ground and plunged it into the Crossroads demon's chest. He pulled the knife out and tucked it away in his pocket._

_The brothers walked for a quarter of a mile before Peyton pulled herself out of Sam's arms. "I can't stay here," she muttered turning to leave. The hope of bringing back Ruby was gone and now she felt empty inside._

_Dean held the knife in his hand and Peyton took it back. She stared at the blood on the blade for over a minute before wiping the knife off on her pants. "You can't leave," Dean said frowning as he watched his sister. "We have to stop Lilith from breaking the seals."_

"_I have to Dean," Peyton said. "I can't do this right now. I just… I need some time, please."_

_Dean opened his mouth to protest but Sam stopped him. "Then you should take some time for yourself," Sam said. "Just call us and keep in touch." Peyton nodded and hugged both of her brothers before taking off in the opposite direction._

Something was very wrong in the small town of Lima, Ohio. To the casual observer everything looked fine but if someone was to look closer they would notice there was no one out on the street. It was a Tuesday afternoon and there was no sign of adults running errands or children coming home from school. Everything was quiet, lifeless, expect for the one car on the road.

She knew something was wrong as she drove through Lima. It wasn't hard to figure out. Even a small town like this should have some sign of life but there was nothing. It was almost as if it were a ghost town. That made her nervous. A ghost town was not something she wanted to deal with on her own. Ghost towns were generally the sign of something dark and dangerous going on in the town, something she doubted she could deal with by herself.

She drove through the neighborhood in a car she hotwired days ago, she couldn't remember exactly how long it had been. She was thankful she remembered to take some weapons and other things she needed before she separated from her brothers. She had a bad feeling she might need them.

She was barely watching the road and didn't see the woman's body until the last minute. She swerved to avoid hitting the woman but she wasn't fast enough. The body went flying as she slammed on her breaks. She could hear the tires screeching against the pavement and winced at the sound.

The brunette girl threw the car in park and jumped out. She had to see if the woman she hit was okay, and maybe, well hopefully, she would know where everyone in town went. She dashed to the woman's side and tried to feel for a pulse. She felt nothing but cold skin and frowned. Even if she had killed the woman her body would still be warm. "Lady," she muttered, shaking the woman. If her brothers were around they would surly yell at her for her stupidity. Their first rule, never confront anything or anyone without some type of protection, especially when something looks suspicious. "Are you okay?"

Stupid question, she knew, but she had to try. She flipped the woman over and watched as her blood red eyes opened. She had blood dripping down from her mouth, a crazed look in her eyes and a chunk of her cheek missing. It was familiar yet strange at the same time but it couldn't be that. It was impossible. They had taken care of that problem already.

The girl jumped back just as the woman leapt at her. "Look out," a girl's voice yelled. She didn't have time to dwell on who was behind her. She pulled her knife out of her pant leg and stabbed the woman in the head. The woman dropped to the ground and didn't stir. She wasn't sure if the woman was really dead but she knelt down and yanked her knife out of the woman's head. She carefully wiped her knife on the woman's shirt and tucked it back in her pant leg.

She turned around to face the girl that called to her. To her surprise there were two teenagers staring at her, jaws dropped. The first was the girl that tried to warn her. She was beautiful despite how tired she looked. She had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. The boy looked far more alert than the girl though still tired. He had a Mohawk, tanned skin and hazel eyes. The boy was carrying a baseball bat while the girl had nothing in her hands.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked concerned. She was happy to have found another person alive. It was the first outsider she had seen since this started. Then again she hadn't been looking for outsiders.

"Fine," the brunette replied. "Thanks for the warning. What's going on here?"

The boy shrugged. "Shit hit the fan yesterday," he replied. "There's a group of us in the house there." He pointed to the house behind them with his baseball bat. "We managed to stay out of the way but we aren't going to last much longer."

"I'm Peyton Winchester," Peyton introduced, offering her hand.

"Noah Puckerman but everyone calls me Puck," Puck said shaking the offered hand.

"Quinn Fabray," Quinn said, shaking her hand. Their introductions were cut short by the sound of groaning.

"We need to get inside," Noah said.

"Hold on," Peyton said heading back to her car.

"Are you crazy?" Quinn yelled in a panic. She had survived the day. She did not want to die now, or ever, but especially not today. "You are going to get eaten. You're going to get us eaten."

"Can you get the garage open?" Peyton asked Noah, ignoring Quinn's yelling. She was going to have to warn Quinn that yelling didn't help the situation. If anything it would only attract more of them. She glanced up and saw a dozen…. monsters, things, she wasn't sure what they were… coming towards them.

"Yeah," Puck answered quickly. He too realized they needed to move quickly. He turned to Quinn. "Go inside and open the garage up. Once we get the car inside hurry up and shut it." Quinn didn't move. She was frozen in fear. "Go Quinn."

Quinn ran off to the house while Puck hopped into the passenger side of the car. Peyton pulled the car around so she was parked right outside the garage and they waited for Quinn to open it. "Where are the keys?" Puck asked, noticing there was no key in the ignition. Upon closer inspection he noticed wires sticking out.

"I hotwired it," Peyton said shrugging. "My brothers and I split up and I didn't have a car."

Puck laughed. He had a feeling he was going to like this girl as it seemed neither one had a problem with breaking the law and with the way Lima was now that was a good thing. "So," Peyton said as the garage started to open. "Thanks again for trying to help. Why exactly did you try and help me though?"

Puck shrugged. "We heard the tires squealing and realized someone must have been outside. Quinn opened the blinds and saw you get out of the car and go to that woman's side. She was afraid you would get killed trying to do the right thing so we ran out to warn you but… you did fine on your own. How did you do that?"

Peyton pulled the car into the garage and Quinn hit the button to shut it. When the garage door was almost closed a person stuck there hand underneath in an attempt to get inside. Quinn watched in disgust as the hand was sliced off.

Peyton killed the engine and popped the trunk. Now that they were relatively safe she was able to relax a bit. She knew she wouldn't be truly relaxed until she found her brothers. Unfortunately they weren't answering their phones, no matter how many times she called. The calls went straight to voicemail which made Peyton think her brothers no long have their phones on them. "Can you help with the bags?" Peyton asked Puck.

Puck agreed and Peyton tossed him a duffel bag. For the first time since jacking the car she was happy it wasn't as well set up as her brother's Impala. This made unpacking a lot quicker and she wouldn't scare the teenagers that helped her when they saw her weapons.

Quinn grabbed the smaller bag out of the trunk while Peyton grabbed the last two bags, which included the heaviest bag. She slammed the trunk shut and followed Puck and Quinn into the house. The garage door led to a hallway. They kept walking, passing a staircase and a three shut doors before they got to the living room.

Peyton was surprised to find a dozen people sitting around. Most of them looked scared while a few looked bored and confused. She noted that there were only two adults, not counting herself. "Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, what were you thinking bringing this stranger here?" a small brunette girl demanded, stomping her foot on the carpet.

"Calm down Berry," Noah said rolling his eyes.

"Rachel's got a point," a tall, brown haired boy said. He was easily the tallest of the group. "We are barely holding on as it is. How are we going to manage another person?"

"Dude she doesn't need managing," Puck said. "She kicked ass all on her own. It was epic."

He sat the duffel bag on the coffee table. Peyton and Quinn followed suit. "What's in the bags?" an African American girl asked curious.

"Who are you?" Peyton asked.

"Who are you?" Berry countered.

Peyton sighed. "Peyton Winchester," she introduced. "Your turn."

One by one everyone in the room introduced themselves, until they got to a blonde girl. She was sitting next to a Latina that was identified as Santana Lopez. Apparently the house they were currently in was Santana's house. "This is Brittany," Santana said, her arm around the girl. Peyton didn't ask why she wasn't talking. She had a feeling she didn't want to know.

"So the bags?" Mercedes Jones asked again. "Is there anything useful?"

"Depends on your definition of useful," Peyton replied grabbing the nearest bag. She tossed it to the side. The only thing in there was clothes. The next bag was the smaller one that Quinn brought in. She knew what was in there and tossed it to Mercedes. "See for yourself."

Mercedes opened it and pulled out a handful of ID's and credit cards. "What the hell?" Mercedes exclaimed. "These all have different names and… FBI, Park Services, Pest Control… you can't have worked at all these places. They don't even have your name on it."

"My brothers and I have a… complicated job. It requires us to have disguises," Peyton tried to explain. She turned back to Puck. "So what the hell is going on? Any ideas on what those things are?"

"There's only one idea we came up with," Puck replied. Peyton watched as several people around the room rolled their eyes.

"Okay, why are you all rolling your eyes?" Peyton questioned.

"Noah's brilliant theory is that they are zombies," Rachel explained.

"Zombies," Peyton repeated frowning. She grabbed the duffle bag Puck carried in and quickly unzipped it. She pulled out item after item in an effort to find what she was looking for. Everyone watched in confusion as she pulled out salt, holy water, holy oil, custom bullets that were made from iron, rock salt and silver. Finally she got what she was looking for. A journal her and her older brother Sam started when she was ten, right after Dean had told them about their father.

She flipped through the journal, silently wishing she had her father's journal as it carried more information. She groaned in frustration and tossed it aside. There was nothing in it, probably because they hadn't seen anything like this before. "You don't believe that thing you killed could be a zombie?" Puck questioned.

"I think it's possible," Peyton concluded. "Whatever this is, it's familiar."

"What do you mean?" Sam Evans asked leaning forward. Quinn brought Peyton a cup of coffee which she took gratefully.

Peyton sighed. "My brothers and I are hunters. We hunt supernatural things, like vengeful spirits, vampires, werewolves, demons, etc. I saw something like this a few years ago but this seems more evolved and not in a good way."

"Vampires, werewolves, demons," Santana repeated in disbelief. "You have got to be shitting me."

"Santana," Will Schuester warned.

"No Mr. Schue," Santana argued. "The world, or at least Lima, has gone to shit and now she's going to make fun of us. That is not cool. I don't know if I believe Puck about the zombies but honestly, what else can it be?"

"Exactly," Puck exclaimed. "If you can believe there is a possibility of zombies, why not believe in other supernatural things." Puck always wondered if there was something else out there. He looked at Peyton. "What exactly was it you saw that was similar?"

"There was a town in Oregon that we went to. People started getting infected by something called the Croatoan Virus. The Virus was different than this though. For the most part people got more violent but they were still human and still had some of their former knowledge but some people were affected differently, more like that woman out there."

"Where did the Virus come from?" Quinn questioned.

Peyton shrugged. "We know it was a demonic virus. There were traces of sulfur found in the blood and where there are demons there's sulfur. But it suddenly stopped and everything went back to normal. We haven't seen it since."

"So zombies it is," Mike Chang said grinning. He liked the idea of zombies even though the thought of getting eaten was terrifying.

Peyton pulled her last bag closer and unzipped it. She pulled out several guns much to the others fear. "Damn," she muttered. "I'm going to need more ammo soon. I wasn't expecting this when I got here." She looked up. "Are there any guns and ammo here?" Santana shook her head. "How do you expect to survive without proper weapons?"

A few people shrugged. "We figured we would just stay here and wait for it to blow over," said Tina Cohen-Chang, no relation to Mike Chang.

Peyton snorted. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," she said. "You have done nothing to prepare? No weapons, no extra food, water, defenses?" Everyone shook her head. "If you keep going like this you will all die."

Santana glared at her when Brittany started shaking. "Look I'm sorry," Peyton said running a hand through her long curly dark brown hair. "But you need to fight. You can't sit around waiting for this to end." She looked around the room. The guys were nodding in agreement while the girls looked scared.

"What do you suggest?" Puck questioned. They needed a leader, someone to get them through this. For a while he thought it would be him but now he knew he was wrong. This girl knew more about fighting and killing monsters than everyone in the house combined. It was time they got ready to fight back.

"I need a pad of paper, a pen and a map of Lima," Peyton said. She already had a map of the US but she needed one to tell her where everything in the city was.

Will got up to get what she requested. "What's this for?" he asked returning with the requested items.

Peyton cleaned off the coffee table and opened up the map. She sighed in relief when she saw it was a tourist map that included the names and locations of the popular stores. "We need to go shopping," she said matter-of-factly. "We won't survive long here in Lima. So we need to be prepared."

"You want us to leave?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Not right now," Peyton said writing a list of things that they would need. "But sooner or later the city is going to run out of food and water. Basically the city is going to be as dead as those… zombies outside, and we need to be ready for it."

"Alright boss," Puck said, sitting straighter. "What do we do first?"

"Who here knows how to fire a gun?" Peyton asked. She winced when she saw only four people raise their hands: Puck, Will, Sue Sylvester, who was being unusually quiet, and Sam. "This is not good. Anyone have problems with guns?" Rachel and Kurt raised their hands. "Get over it. This is about life and death. There is no room for people afraid of guns."

Rachel wanted to protest but Finn covered her mouth with his hand. "What type of guns can you use?" Peyton asked the people who knew how to use guns.

"Pistol," said Will.

"Same," Sue said, finally speaking. Something was wrong with her. She sounded lifeless. Peyton made a mental note to ask Puck or Quinn about it.

"Pistol and rifle," Puck said. The other kids looked surprised. "My dad taught me before he left."

"I can do shotgun," Sam added. "But I'm better with a pistol."

"Alright," Peyton said nodding. "We can work with that. Sam, Will, Puck, I need you three to teach the others how to use a gun. Puck you will teach the rifle, Sam shotgun and Will the pistol." She handed Puck one of her two rifles. She only had one shotgun but she gave it to Sam. She was thankful she thought about taking some extra handguns just in case. She gave one to Will and stuck one on the hostler attached to her leg. Another went on the hostler on her hip. She had two left and planned on giving one to Sam and one to Finn. The shotgun would go to whoever showed the most promise.

The glee members gathered around their former teacher and two friends. "Hey," Quinn said sitting down next to Peyton as Puck began his explanation.

"Hey," Peyton said, looking up from her paper to smile at the blonde. "You should be listening to them."

Quinn shrugged. "I figured I would help you and you can explain the guns to me later." There was an awkward pause. "What are you working on?"

"A list of things we need," Peyton replied, scooting it over so Quinn could read it. She was trying very hard to focus on task but sitting next to Quinn wasn't making it easy. Quinn was beautiful, there was no denying that but she couldn't get involved. One she didn't know if Quinn would survive and two the last woman she was involved with wanted help ending the world.

"This is a long list," Quinn commented. There were the basic things on the list, weapons, food, water, ammo and clothes but there were things she wouldn't have thought of like batteries, flashlights, gun holsters, knives, etc.

"Well there are fifteen of us here," Peyton reminded her. "We need anything and everything we can get."

"Do you think everyone else is dead?" Quinn asked. She knew most of their families were gone but she wasn't too sure about everyone else in town.

Peyton shrugged and tossed the pen down. "Honestly I don't know," she replied. "But if anyone is alive then they are most likely hiding. I'm sure most of the town fled yesterday when all of this started." She looked at Quinn. "Why didn't you leave? Why are you all still here?"

"We panicked," Quinn confessed. "Once we figured out what was going on we decided to hide and hope everything worked itself out but as you can see that didn't happen."

Peyton stood up and pulled the out the hidden pistol. "Come here," she instructed gently. Quinn got up and went to her side. Peyton turned Quinn's body so the blonde had her back to the older woman. Peyton stepped closer to her so Quinn's back and pressed against Peyton's chest. "Now open your legs so they are shoulder length apart and bend your knees slightly." Quinn did as she was instructed. Peyton placed the gun in her hands and held them up. "Now place your right hand here." Peyton moved her hand so it was gripping the gun correctly, "and your left hand here. You don't want your finger on the trigger unless you are prepared to shoot." Peyton removed her right hand from Quinn's. "This part here," Peyton pointed to the end of the gun, "is used for aiming, just line it up and then fire. Always aim for the head."

Peyton's right hand dropped to Quinn's waist. Quinn turned and looked at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they pulled away from each other. "Thanks for the lesson," Quinn said awkwardly.

She tried to hand the gun back but Peyton shook her head. "Keep it," she said. "I have another." She dug around in her bag and pulled out another gun holster. She moved to put it on Quinn but stopped. She finally realized what Quinn was wearing. "Do you have other clothes, because a dress is not the best zombie killing clothing?"

Quinn shook her head. "I didn't have time to get any clothes," she said.

Peyton frowned for half a second before getting up and digging through her other bag. She pulled out a pair of camouflage cargo pants and a black tank top. It wasn't much, and she wasn't sure if it would fit, but the clothes were comfortable and at the moment that's what was important. She silently handed over the clothes. Quinn muttered 'thanks' before taking them and heading to the bathroom.

While Quinn changed Peyton went back to her list and added a stop to everyone's houses, if the person wanted to go. If not they would need to get all new clothes. That would probably be easier considering Peyton wasn't aware of how dangerous the houses could be or if their parents were dead.

At the bottom of her list was gasoline. It was the last thing they would get because once they had the gasoline they would be leaving Lima. There was no reason to stay here and Peyton wanted to find her brothers. They had been separated for over two weeks. Now was the time for the Winchester siblings to be reunited.

"What do you think?" Quinn asked pulling Peyton from her thoughts. Peyton looked up. The clothes were a little baggy on Quinn but she still looked good in them.

For the first time in over two weeks Peyton smiled. "You look great," she said honestly. She grabbed the holster and walked over to Quinn. She fastened it slow enough so Quinn could see how to do it for the next time. "Keep this on at all times, unless you are asleep. You never know when something will go wrong and you need a gun."

"Do you wear yours at all times?" Quinn questioned curiously.

Peyton lifted the legs of her own cargo pants. They were identical to the ones Quinn was wearing. The only thing different about their outfit was the tops. Quinn's was black while Peyton's was white. Quinn saw a gun on one leg and the knife she used to kill the zombie on the other.

"That's an interesting knife," Quinn commented, staring at Peyton's leg a little longer than necessary. She caught sight of a tiny portion of the blade and wondered what the markings were. "Is that writing on the knife?"

Peyton pulled the knife out and flipped it over so the handle was offered to Quinn. "This is one of the few things that can kill a demon," she explained.

"Wow," Quinn muttered, vaguely aware of the fact that Puck was done explaining rifles and now Sam was speaking. Peyton was digging through her bag again. She grabbed the journal that her and her brother Sam had started years ago and flipped to the proper page.

"I need your help with something," Peyton said. She didn't know for sure if demons were involved in this but if they were she wanted to be prepared.

"Okay," Quinn agreed eagerly. Peyton handed the journal to Quinn. "What is this?"

"This is called a Devil's Trap," Peyton explained. "If a demon walks over it or under it they are stuck until the trap is broken. I want it craved onto the floor in front of the front and back door as well as the garage door. It has to be exactly as shown. Can you manage that?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah," she replied. She wanted to do something to help.

"Great, cover the Devil's Traps with a rug or something when you are done," Peyton said. She stared at the knife in her hand. There was one more thing she needed to do before she would consider the house safe enough for the night. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the soap. She carefully cleaned the blade, making sure there was no zombie blood anywhere. She had no idea how this particular virus was transmitted and she didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Once she was sure it was safe she walked back to Quinn. She lifted her left hand and used the knife to slice the palm of her hand open. "What the hell?" Quinn exclaimed, watching the blood flow from her hand. The blood was grossing her out.

"I have one last thing to do," Peyton explained as if she sliced open her hand all the time. Then again for her it wasn't an unusual thing.

"What? Turn into a zombie and die, or just bleed out?" Quinn said, slightly angry.

"No," Peyton said, not understanding Quinn's anger. "We need protection against the Angels, just in case. I don't know if they can find me and I don't want them to make an unexpected appearance."

The room got silent when Peyton said 'Angels'. "Angels," most of the room repeated.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Santana exclaimed. "First zombies, then demons and now Angels, is there anything that is just a story?"

Peyton shrugged. "The ice cream man is just a movie, as far as I know," she said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Can you tell me about the Angels?" Quinn asked curious. As a religious woman she was interested in the Angels, especially now that she knew they were real. The others went back to their gun tutorial.

Peyton handed Quinn the knife. "If you start on the Devil's Trap I will," she said. Quinn went to the front door and moved the welcoming mat out of the way and began carving. Peyton stood behind Quinn and used her bloody hand to draw the Angel Banishing Sigil. "So Angels… well first thing you have to know is they aren't peaceful and nice. Well most of them aren't."

Quinn looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Peyton looked away from the sigil. "They care more about the big picture than they do about the individual people," she said. "We didn't even know they existed until one of them pulled my brother Dean out of Hell."

"Your brother was in Hell?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

Peyton sighed. She hadn't meant to give out this much information but they were going to be stuck together for who knows how long and they might as well get to know each other. Peyton didn't see the harm in telling Quinn about her family. But she had no intention of talking about _her_. "Yes he was," she said.

"So Hell is a real place?" Quinn asked, scraping away at the hardwood floor.

"Very real and just as bad as it sounds," Peyton confirmed.

"How did he get there?" Quinn questioned softly. "And why would he get pulled out?"

"About two years ago my brother Sam was killed, stabbed in the back, literally," Peyton began. "I was unconscious after trying to save him. Dean went to a Crossroad demon and made a deal to bring Sam back."

"What's a Crossroad demon?" Quinn wondered.

"It's a demon that gives you whatever you want in exchange for your soul," Peyton explained patiently. She expected to be annoyed by Quinn's constant questions. Instead she was oddly comforted by them. "The contract usually lasts ten years but my brother was desperate and they only gave him a year. Once that year was up…" she trailed off. Imagines of her brother being slashed to death by Hellhounds flashed by. For months she had nightmares about that night. Now her nightmares were different and she wasn't sure which was worse.

"He died," Quinn finished, noticing the internal struggle the other girl seemed to have. When she had first met her she was excited and for the first time since this started she had hope that they would survive. Now she felt guilty for thinking that this girl was their own personal savior when she obviously had a hard life.

"Yeah," Peyton said. She took the towel, water, and bandages Puck offered her and worked on fixing up her hand. "Is there any alcohol here? Vodka would be the best," she asked Puck. Puck shrugged but went to check. "He was in Hell for four months but according to Dean, time moves differently. Four months for us was forty years for him. He was tortured for forty years before Castiel pulled him out."

"So Angels are assholes, lovely," Quinn said sadly.

"Castiel isn't that bad," Peyton said in an attempt to comfort the blonde. "He just doesn't know how to think for himself most of the time. Angels are soldiers. They follow their orders and do nothing else. To disobey an order or to question their superiors is considered a crime among them. Most of the time they are killed or they fall."

"So why would this Castiel risk that?" Quinn wondered. Puck came back with a bottle of vodka. Peyton took a swig of the alcohol before pouring it on her hand. She flinched as her hand burned. Once she was satisfied it was clean enough she started wiping the blood and alcohol off. Quinn grabbed the towel. "Let me."

"I think Castiel is in love with Dean," Peyton answered as Quinn gently wiped away the blood. When the wound was dry she carefully applied the bandage. "It makes sense, to me at least. He's tried so hard to protect Dean, to protect all three of us."

"Do you think Dean loves him?" Quinn asked going back to her carving.

Peyton shrugged even though Quinn couldn't see her. "I think if he was more open to the possibility of love then yeah, he could love Castiel. But as a general rule we don't get close to people because we are always moving."

"What about now?" Quinn asked. The first Devil's Trap was finished and she headed to the garage door to do the second one. Peyton covered the trap with a rug.

"Now everything we know is different," Peyton said. She was leaning against the wall while Quinn worked. "In order to survive we have to trust each other and for that to happen we have to get to know each other better."

Peyton left Quinn alone, with the bottle in one hand. She went to the kitchen to grab a knife. She started to carve the Devil's Trap in front of the slider. She had long ago memorized how the trap was supposed to look. "So what's with the bloody symbols?" Puck asked.

The group had finished their gun tutorials and had no idea what to do next. They sat around, waiting for instructions. "If there is an Angel around and they annoy you or whatever just touch the symbol and it will banish them. It will send them straight back to Heaven," Peyton explained. She offered the vodka to Puck. He stared at it for a second before tipping his head back and taking a shot.

"Is there any way to do that to these zombies, or demons?" Puck questioned.

"There's an exorcism ritual to send demons back to Hell," Peyton confirmed. "As far as I know the only way to get rid of the zombies is to kill them." She took the offered bottle. "Everyone here is panicked. Some are better at hiding it than others." Puck nodded. "I need you on my side Noah. You can and will be a great leader."

"You can count on me," Noah said.

Peyton smiled at him and gave the bottle back. She needed to add alcohol to the list. She went to her bag and pulled out the last two guns. She handed one to Sam and one to Finn. Unfortunately she didn't have any holsters left. They accepted the guns and tucked them into the back of their pants. "Sam," Peyton said pulling him aside. "Who do you think will do the best with the shotgun?"

"Mercedes hands down," Sam said.

Peyton grabbed the shotgun off the ground and offered it to the self-proclaimed diva. Mercedes was a little hesitant to accept it but eventually caved when Sam nodded in encouragement. "So what's our next move?" Puck asked curious. He may be second in command now but he didn't know what needed to be done.

"We need more weapons and ammo," Peyton said looking around the room. "As of right now that is our number one concern. Without them we can't do anything. According to this map there are only three places in town that have guns."

Quinn shook her head. "That's not true," she said handing Peyton back her knife. "This map is old. There is a Big 5 here," she pointed to the old Wal-Mart.

Peyton crossed out Wal-Mart and wrote in the correct name. "So one sporting goods place, two pawn shops and a gun store, well that's better than nothing." She scanned the map again and tapped the spot where Lowes was.

"So the plan?" Sam asked.

"The plan is very simple," Peyton said. "Tomorrow two groups are going to go out for supplies."

Rachel gasped. "You want us to go out there?" she questioned in surprise.

Peyton rolled her eyes. How else were they supposed to get what they needed? "Not everyone, and definitely not you," Peyton said. She turned away from Rachel. "As I was saying tomorrow two groups will be going out. Anyone have a vehicle close by?"

"My truck is out front," Puck said.

"Excellent," Peyton said nodding in approval. "We are going to need it. I'm going to need a new vehicle soon," she added.

"What's wrong with your car?" Quinn questioned.

"It's stolen," Puck said grinning.

"Seriously?" Finn asked. Will kept quiet but he didn't approve.

"Yeah I separated from my brothers and needed a car," Peyton said shrugging. "That's not the point though. The point is I need something bigger and heavy duty, something that can hold more people. How many can your truck hold?"

"Five," Puck answered promptly.

"Great," Peyton said. That meant they would only need three vehicles, unless they found more people. She pulled the pen and paper toward her and got to work.

"So what do we need to do tomorrow?" Puck asked, wanting to know exactly what his job was.

"Puck, Hudson, Jones, Chang, and Anderson, I need you five to go to Lowes and get as much plywood and security bars as you can as well as nails, hammers and any other tools needed. I also need you to grab all the water and food you can find."

Puck nodded. "We can handle that boss," he said. "What are the plywood and security bars for?"

"We need to board up every single door and window here," Peyton said. "The only door anything or anyone should be able to go in and out of is the garage door. The security bars are for our vehicles."

"Wait," Quinn said. Heads turned to her. "Why did we carve those Devil's Traps if you are going to block off the doors?"

"Devil's Traps do nothing for zombies and it would take a lot of them to break through the plywood," Peyton explained. "But demons are different. They are stronger. A demon can break through those defenses without breaking a sweat. So that's why I made sure we had extra protection. When it comes to fight the supernatural you need a plan and then a backup plan, sometimes even a third plan."

She turned to Puck. "I don't want to tell you how to run your team," she said. "The fact is you are in charge of Alpha team." Puck grinned. For the first time someone was actually trusting him. "But I have been doing this longer than you so I want to give you a few suggestions." Puck nodded in agreement. He didn't want to be responsible for the death of his friends. "This goes for everyone, always have someone with you."

"What if we have to go to the bathroom?" Finn questioned confused.

"If you want to live then yeah even when you go to the bathroom," Peyton said. "Chang, Anderson, you two should stick close to someone." She turned her attention back to Puck. "A suggestion, have two people go and get the food and water and everyone else work on the other things. It will save you some time."

"Yeah," Puck said in agreement. "Mike, Mercedes, you two will gather any food and water you find," he instructed.

"Be sure to check the break room, they might have some vending machines you can break into," Peyton added.

"What about sodas?" Mercedes asked finally settling into her role. "Or energy drinks, Gatorade, vitamin water, etc… do you want us to grab that too?"

"Only if there is room," Peyton said after thinking about it for a moment. The energy drinks would be good for night they needed to stay up but it wasn't a priority. "Focus on water and food, anything else can wait."

Mercedes nodded. "You said there were going to be two teams," said Will. "So far you've only said one."

"Right," Peyton said. She needed to get back on track. "Beta team will be led by me and consists of me, Quinn, Lopez, Evans and Schuester. We will be—"

She was cut off by an angry Latina. "Hell no," Santana said. "I'm sorry. I get that this is important and whatever but I ain't leaving Britts here alone." Brittany leaned over and starting whispering something in Santana's ear. Santana sighed. "Tina, "she said turning to the dancer. "Do you mind staying with Brittany while I'm gone?"

"Not at all," Tina answered immediately.

"Alright I'm in," Santana said. "Carry on."

"As I was saying," Peyton began. She paused for a moment to make sure Santana wasn't going to interrupt her again. "The five of us will be getting weapons. We will start at the two pawn shops, then the gun store and finally the Big 5. We will take everything we can."

She frowned when she looked around at the group. Three people in each group had guns. While that was a good thing it was also bad. She didn't have enough ammo for all six of them to go around shooting any zombie they saw. Especially since only four of them were actually experienced with guns. "What do you guys have for weapons?" she asked Puck.

"Not much," Puck admitted. "Two baseball bats and a shovel, there's some knives in the kitchen though. That could help."

"Gross Noah," Rachel said wrinkling her nose. "We use those to cook."

Puck shrugged. He would rather use them to stay alive then to cook but whatever. "Chang, Anderson, you two take the baseball bats," Peyton said ignoring Rachel. "We will be getting weapons so we don't need them."

She dug through her bag again and found a couple of knives. She tossed one to Puck, Finn, who fumbled trying to catch it, and Mercedes. "Try to use these instead of guns if possible," Peyton told them. "We don't have much ammo right now and a gunshot will alert them to your presence, so only use guns as a last resort."

Peyton's group agreed to have Santana use the shovel and Will would stick close to someone with a gun. Everyone went to bed that night nervous for the next day. They weren't sure what would happen once they left the safety of the house and most weren't looking forward to finding out.


	2. Shopping

Pairings: Samcedes, Brittana, Klaine, Tike, future Peyton/Quinn, possible Destiel

Author's note: Italics means flashbacks.

"Peyton, wake up," Quinn said, gently shaking the girl.

Peyton jerked awake and grabbed the gun on the nightstand. Without thinking she aimed the gun at whoever was in the room. Her mind wasn't working and she didn't realize it was only Quinn and not a zombie, or demon.

"Whoa," Quinn squeaked in fear.

Peyton used her free hand to rub her eyes. "Quinn?" she called in shock. She quickly lowered the gun. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you and… I wasn't going to shoot you. I never shoot before checking who or what it is." She had learned her lesson last time when she shot at Dean by accident when she was thirteen. Luckily the bullet only grazed his shoulder.

"It's okay," Quinn mumbled, holding her hand to her heart. She sighed in relief when Peyton put the gun down and sat up. "Are you okay?"

Peyton looked at her in confusion. Why wouldn't she be okay? "I'm fine," she replied automatically. There was no reason to trouble Quinn with her dreams.

Quinn knew she was lying. She heard the proof while the older girl was sleeping and she could see it on her face. "You kept yelling 'I'm sorry' in your sleep," Quinn said softly. She hoped if she confronted the woman then maybe she would talk to her.

"It's nothing," Peyton dismissed with the wave of her hand. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode. The blonde decided it was best not to push it. "What time is it?" Peyton asked, looking around for a clock. She couldn't remember where she laid down her phone.

"Just after six in the morning," Quinn replied. "The others are starting to get antsy. They want to get out and do stuff. I offered to come in here and wake you up but then I heard you in your sleep," she finished awkwardly.

Peyton climbed off the bed and reattached her holster. The gun was carefully tucked away, after she checked to make sure it was loaded. She placed Ruby's knife back in the sheath attached to her leg. "Come on," Peyton said walking toward the door.

She was looking forward to this. She needed this. This would be a welcomed distraction from her thoughts about Ruby, the woman she loved, and killed.

Everyone was gathered around in the living room when Peyton and Quinn arrived. Everyone was dressed and ready to go. Puck's group was gathered on the couch. Finn and Puck were talking strategy while Blaine was promising Kurt he would return.

"We're all ready to go boss," Puck said standing up.

Peyton nodded. "Is there coffee?" she asked. Quinn handed her a cup. "Thanks."

"Is there anything you want the rest of us to do?" Tina asked.

"Yeah," Peyton answered after drinking half her cup. Quinn had noticed and grabbed the coffee pot so she could refill it. "Go through the rooms and see what you can find that may be useful. Stuff like batteries, flashlights, first aid kits. Clothes would be good too."

"You want them to ransack my house while we are gone?" Santana asked in disbelief. This was a new world. Santana knew it but she hoped to keep some things the same. She hoped it would eventually go back to normal. She prayed she could get her parents back though it was a long shot. She had a sinking feeling they were dead, like everyone else left in this town, like most of their parents.

"San," Quinn started to say but Santana cut her off, "It's fine… just do whatever you need to do."

Peyton turned her attention back to Tina. "Anything you find just stick on the kitchen table," Peyton instructed. "We can sort through it all later." Tina took notes on what to look for. "Puck do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah," Puck said pulling out. Peyton plucked it from his fingers before handing him her own, which she had found on the coffee table. "Put your number in mine and I'll do the same. This way we can stay in touch. If something happens call me."

After the numbers were exchanged they handed back the cell phones. "We should get some walkie talkies," Will suggested.

"Good idea," Peyton praised. It would be a lot easier to keep in touch. "Puck," Puck looked up from his discussion with Finn. "If you get back before us start get those bars fastened on your truck and the plywood up on all the windows and the front door."

"Sure thing boss," he agreed. Peyton grabbed a small box of ammo and tossed it to him. "I don't have much but this should help."

Peyton and Puck gathered their teams together. "Tina, can you open the garage door for us and close it when we are all out?" Peyton asked. Tina agreed.

The two teams, plus Brittany and Tina, walked into the garage and Beta team, minus Santana, piled into Peyton's high jacked car while the others waited behind the car for the garage door to open so they could make a run for Puck's truck. Santana hugged Brittany and promised the blonde she would be back as soon as she could. Brittany looked sad but nodded and kissed her girlfriend.

When the door finally opened Alpha team took off running to Puck's truck. There were no signs of zombies close by but they didn't want to stick around and wait for them to show up. "Where are we going?" Peyton asked Quinn. The former cheerleader was playing navigator for her new friend.

"Down this road, then take a left at the second signal, there's a big sign a few blocks down the street on the right," Quinn replied. She remembered going to this particular pawn shop with her mother once after she kicked her father out of the house. Judy had decided to sell her ex-husbands things for some extra spending money.

"The streets look empty," Sam said looking around. There were no zombies within eyesight. "Do you think they are all dead?"

"Yeah Trouty Mouth, it's the reason we are stuck in this mess. They died and now they are back," Santana said rolling her eyes. Mr. Schue didn't bother to scold her. They weren't in school and he wasn't their teacher anymore. Now they were all equals.

"Trouty Mouth?" Peyton whispered to Quinn.

Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "I'll explain later," she promised. She missed the days where all they had to worry about was trying to write a song for Regionals and Nationals.

"I know that Santana," Sam said, ignoring the Trouty Mouth comment. He'd heard it far too many time it to bother him anymore. "I thought maybe someone came and killed them… again."

Peyton shook her head and looked at Sam through the rear view mirror. "I don't think so," she said. "The only people that could accomplish something like that would be the military and other hunters. Hunters would be most likely but even they couldn't clear this town overnight."

"So there are more like you and your brothers?" Will questioned curious.

"Yeah, dozens throughout the United States," Peyton replied. "Most work on their own, others partner up. My brothers and I are the only family team out there."

"Then where do you think all those things are?" Quinn asked.

Peyton shrugged. "Honestly I don't know," she said. "They could have found someone that thought they could get away. But I don't think they are as far away as we assume. I think they are close by, probably waiting to make a move."

"You say that like they are smart," Santana scoffed.

"The ones I saw before were somewhat smart," Peyton admitted. "But these are so different it's hard to tell."

She pulled up against the curb, not caring how good her parking was. It wasn't like anyone was going to give her a ticket. Everyone piled out of the car when she killed the engine. "Stay as quiet as possible," Peyton whispered to the others. "Don't shoot unless you are sure you can hit one and even then only in an emergency. We are lucky so far and I don't want to alert those fuckers to our presence, especially since we aren't well enough equipped to deal with this."

They walked up to the front door. Sam and Quinn kept an eye on the road. Guns were out and pointing to nothing in particular but it made them feel better. "Damn," Peyton hissed. "The door is locked."

Santana groaned. She could have stayed home with Brittany. "So that's it? We go back home?" she asked.

"No," Peyton said. "I can get the door open I just need…" she glanced at Santana's hair, "this." She pulled a bobby pin from Santana's hair causing the Latina to shout angrily at her.

"Shut up Santana," Sam hissed. "Do you want to draw attention to us?" Santana immediately shut up.

Peyton fumbled with the lock for a few minutes before it finally opened. "Now let's just hope…" it was too late. The alarm started blaring. "Ah shit."

"Shut it off," Will shouted over the noise.

"Keep an eye on the door," Peyton shouted back. She stepped inside the place and flipped the lights on. She didn't have time to try and hack the security system so she settled on the easy route, cutting the cable and killing it.

"About time," Santana shouted, walking inside the store.

"My ears are ringing," Sam said holding one hand over his ear.

"You four stay here," Peyton instructed ignoring their complaints. "I need to clear the building," she added seeing their confused and annoyed expressions.

"Do you think we should go with her?" Quinn asked concerned. Peyton had her gun out and was searching the building to make sure there wouldn't be any surprises.

Sam shook his head. "No," he said. "I think it's best to stay here like she said."

"All clear," Peyton called after a minute. She didn't think there was anything in the shop considering the alarm was on and it was locked but she had to be sure, just in case.

She tucked her gun away and looked around. There was a lot of stuff here. Most of it looked like junk but hopefully they would get lucky. The wall behind the cash register had a locked cage with weapons: machetes, knives, some guns. Assuming she could get the cage open they would be in luck. The only problem would be finding ammo. It was bound to be locked up somewhere, maybe in a safe.

"What's the plan boss?" Sam asked, using Puck's nickname for Peyton.

Peyton turned and look to her group. They were standing in front of the door, waiting for some type of direction. Peyton sighed. It was going to take some time before they started doing what needed to be done without being told. "Sam, make sure that door is secure. I don't want to be surprised," Peyton instructed. "Will, Santana, start looking through that half of the store," Peyton pointed out the half that didn't include the locked cage, "see if you can find some bolt cutters or something while you are at it. Quinn and I will take the other side. Sam, when you are done start in the middle. Anything you find that may be useful stick on the counter. We can go through it later."

Everyone set out to do their tasks. "This is mostly crap," Quinn commented tossing aside some old movies that she had never heard of.

"I agree," Peyton said moving over to the weapons cage. "This is what I was more interested in."

"Guns and knives," Quinn said glancing at it. "That's always useful."

"Not knives," Peyton disagreed. "Machetes and Katana's, they are even better than knives. The blade is longer so you don't have to get too close to the zombies. My brothers and I use machetes more than the Katana's but they both work well."

"Here's that bolt cutter you wanted," Will said coming to hand the tool over.

Peyton accepted it, saying a quick thanks, and cut the lock that protected the guns and blades. "See if you can find some bags or something," Peyton muttered to Quinn. Quinn walked away while Peyton checked the guns.

They were decent enough. There were two handguns and one shotgun. It wasn't much but it was enough for the time being. The machetes and Katana's were what she was more interested in at the moment. There were five different machetes and three Katana's. There were even holsters for the blades. "Quinn, come here," Peyton called.

"What's up?" Quinn asked coming closer.

Peyton took the strap and put it over Quinn's shoulder. She carefully placed the Katana inside and adjusted the ensemble so it was more comfortable. "There," she said stepping back to look at Quinn. "Use the blade as much as you can to save bullets. They are quieter so it's good when you want to be stealthier."

Peyton called the other three over and fitted them each with a blade. She kept a machete for herself and gave Sam and Will each one and a Katana for Santana. The Katana's were lighter than machete's so she thought it would be easier for Santana to use, not that she would tell the Latina that.

Eventually everyone, including herself was fitted with the blades. Santana and Will were each given a handgun along with a box of ammo. There were only three boxes of ammo, one for each gun and Peyton was sure the owner didn't have more stocked away somewhere.

She sat the shotgun, shotgun shells, handgun and bullets as well as the rest of the blades on the counter so they could pack them up later. The bolt cutters were set aside to in case they needed to break into other places. "What about this?" Santana asked holding up what looked to be an old radio.

Peyton walked over to Santana and took the offered radio. She played around with the knobs and found it still worked. "This could be helpful in finding other survivors," Peyton said. She sat it down with the other stuff they had found.

She wasn't expecting to find much here. Most of it was video games that were completely useless for their situation. The only reason she came here was for weapons.

Twenty minutes later they were ready to pack up and move on. They hadn't found anything else useful and were going to move onto the next pawn shop. "Wait here," Peyton instructed removing the last barricade Sam had put up. She opened the door a fraction of an inch, far enough to see if anything was around. "Shit," she hissed. There were half a dozen zombies around the car and that was only what she could see.

"How many?" Sam asked.

"At least six," Peyton said. "This could get ugly. You four stay here. I'll call you when the coast is clear."

"Hell no," Quinn said shaking her head. "You can't go out there alone. You will die." She sighed. "My God, you really are suicidal."

"And you helping me isn't suicidal?" Peyton countered raising an eyebrow. Quinn huffed and looked away. "Look we can't use guns, it will just draw more attention to us not to mention the fact that we don't have the bullets for it, and right now calling attention to ourselves is the last thing we want to do."

"I'll help," Sam volunteered. Four sets of eyes stared at him in shock. "Before I moved here I was an all-star baseball player. When we moved I decided to do football. Swinging this blade can't be that hard, just aim for the head right?" Peyton nodded. "So you and I can kill these things while the other three load up the car. Then we haul ass."

Peyton sighed. It was the best plan considering they were stuck. She turned to the other three. "Okay, Sam and I will go out first and start killing them. Keep an eye on what's going on. When they look distracted grab the stuff and start sticking it in the trunk. When you're done get inside the car and wait. We will hold them off until then." This time she spoke directly to Sam. "Don't get bit or scratched. I don't know how this spreads but you don't want to get hurt by them." Sam nodded.

"On the count of three," Sam said. "1…2…3."

Peyton and Sam burst through the doors, machetes in hand. Peyton swung the blade with practiced ease and decapitated the first zombie. Sam swung at another and easily removed its head. He found it was a lot like baseball only bloodier. "Behind you," Peyton shouted at Sam. He ducked to avoid being grabbed and Peyton pulled out her knife and threw it at the zombie's head. She carefully removed it and tucked it away before decapitating another.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the others loading up the car. The six zombies were dead but another dozen had showed up. Peyton groaned and sliced another head off. "I got six so far," Sam called gleefully as they worked on the next dozen. "How many have you got?" he asked.

"Seven," Peyton called back. "Make that eight," she amended, removing another head.

It took about ten minutes for Santana, Quinn and Will to load up the car. There were bodies and heads all over the ground. Peyton and Sam had their machetes out in case more came. When the last car door shut they quickly sheathed their weapons and hurried to the car.

"Are you guys alright?" Quinn asked as they drove away. She may be mad at her new friend for being so careless but it didn't mean she didn't care about her safety and the safety of her ex-boyfriend.

"Fine," Peyton said. Sam nodded from the backseat.

Peyton drove off to the second pawn shop. The trip there was about the same as the first. There were four handguns, two machetes and one Katana. It wasn't as much as the first place but they could always stop somewhere else once they left Lima.

As Peyton drove to the Artillery Shed, a place that she hoped was as good as it sounded. She spotted a Hummer on the side of the road. She quickly pulled over and hopped out of the car. "Why are we stopped?" Santana asked. She didn't want to be out more than necessary.

"The Hummer," Peyton said walking over to it. She pulled her gun out and carefully searched the vehicle. It was clear. She put her gun away. "It's in perfect condition." She hopped inside and looked around. "Keys are in the ignition." She turned the key hoping the battery wasn't dead. She was in luck. "Sam, help me move the stuff to this car."

"So why choose a Hummer?" Will asked curious. He helped the two load their things into the back of the vehicle.

"It's big so it can run over zombies and not take much damage," Peyton replied.

"But the gas mileage sucks," Will said.

Peyton shrugged. "That's true but it's not like we have to pay for gas. Tank's almost full anyway."

They piled into the Hummer and drove off to the gun store. This would be there biggest haul yet and possibly their most important. If this was a decent store then they would have enough weapons and ammo for everyone. The ammo wouldn't last forever but they could get more.

Peyton backed the Hummer in front of the front door so it would be easier to load up what they found. "So what's the plan?" Will questioned.

"Will, Santana, I want you two to find some bags and start filling them with ammo. We are taking all of it. Sam, start grabbing gun holsters, cleaning kits, anything and everything you can find. Even if you don't think it's useful grab it. We can sort through it when we are back at the house. Quinn and I will grab the guns."

The others agreed and they climbed out of the Hummer. Peyton tucked the car keys into her pocket. The door was unlocked when Sam tried to open it. "Not good," he muttered. If it was unlocked that meant the store had been open when the townspeople started turning and it was possible there were zombies inside.

"Weapons out," Peyton instructed quietly, "Sam and I will go first. Quinn, get the door shut and locked. Will, Santana, keep an eye on your surroundings."

Sam and Peyton went inside with their guns out. In a confined space they thought it would be easier to simply shoot any zombies they found. Peyton preferred shooting to beheading anyway. The Hummer's engine was louder than the average car which meant the zombies would be nearby when they finished anyway.

Peyton pointed to the left side of the store, silently telling him to search that area. Sam gave a short nod and slowly watched forward, searching every inch of the store. Peyton did the same on the right side. Neither could find anything until Sam got to the office in the back. He found the body of what he assumed to be the owner.

The owner's body was sitting in a chair facing the door. When Sam had one foot inside the zombie's eyes opened and it started moving. Sam didn't hesitate before firing a shot into his head. The zombie slid out of the chair and landed face down on the ground.

Peyton heard the gunshot and ran to Sam's side. "Are you alright?" she asked. She glanced at Sam's body but saw no blood or any sign that he got hurt.

"Yeah," Sam said nodding. "I shot it as soon as it started moving."

"Good job," she said patting his shoulder. She stepped over the body and started patting his pockets. The guns were locked up and she was hoping he had a key on him. If not then they had the bolt cutters. Luck was on her side and she pulled out a tiny key from his breast pocket.

She tucked it away into her back pocket and headed back to the front room. "Buildings clear," she announced. The others sighed in relief.

The five teammates split up and got to work. Quinn set off to look for bags while Peyton opened up the locked cage. Quinn found several backpacks and tossed them on the counter behind Peyton. Peyton started pulling out gun after gun and stuck them in the bags. This was perfect. There were at least two dozen guns here. It was enough for everyone in the group. Seventeen handguns, seven shotguns, nine rifles and six backpacks later they had all the guns packed up and they started loading them into the car.

Santana and Will was an unlikely pair. Santana had never been fond of Mr. Schue and his blatant favoritism but once the zombies arrived everything changed. Now they were working as a team, as equals. It was strange yet familiar. They did well together when it didn't involve music or glee club.

They both grabbed two handfuls of plastic bags and carried them over to the shelves lined with ammunition. It looked as though there were two isles and three rows in each isle full of different types of ammo. The duo dumped the ammo into the bags, gently setting them aside once they were full. The ammo filled up ten plastic bags. As they had more they decided to double pack them so it wouldn't rip. The extra bags were set aside in case they needed them. When they finished loading the ammo bags into the Hummer they worked on helping Sam with everything else.

Sam had the biggest job of all. Luckily he had help once the others finished with their tasks. Sam followed Will and Santana's lead and grabbed handfuls of plastic bags for all the stuff. He also grabbed a backpack he found. Looking around the large store he wasn't sure where do begin so he decided to start at the far left and work his way around.

The first part of aisle one, as he dubbed it, contained a large selection of knives. They weren't locked up which surprised Sam but he didn't question it. He grabbed the backpack and started tossing the knives inside. As he filled the bag he noticed some of the knives had retractable blades while others didn't. He noticed a strange looking knife. He fiddled with it and found it was also a screwdriver, pliers, wire cutters and bottle opener. There were a dozen of them and he shoved all of them into the bag. When the backpack got heavy he carefully sat it aside and started filling the plastic bags. He didn't know how many knives there were but if he had to guess he would say around a hundred.

Next to the knives were sharpeners according to the tag. Sam frowned. Peyton had said to grab whatever could be useful and he figured keeping the blades sharp was considered useful. He grabbed a separate bag and dumped all the sharpeners into it. He tied it shut and gently tossed the bag aside along with the other four.

After the sharpeners came many different types of holsters and multiple belts to attach holsters to. Sam filled two bags with all the holsters. This was definitely important to have. He could hear the others filling bags in other aisles and was pleased this would be going by faster.

It took over an hour to empty out the store of everything useful. The back of the Hummer was getting full. It was a good thing they only had one stop left.

The group of five piled back into the Hummer and drove off to the Big 5. "This is going to be the biggest haul," Peyton warned them. She glanced at her watch. It was lunchtime but they had no food. They would have to make do with what they found at the store.

The others figured as much. Big 5 was at least three times as big as the gun store they just left which meant there was a lot more stuff for them to get. "So how do you want to do this?" Sam questioned. He had taken Quinn's spot in the passenger seat as Quinn didn't feel she was useful enough.

"Santana, Quinn, work on clothes and shoes, clothes similar to what Quinn and I are wearing. They are comfortable and you have optimal movement. Boots and tennis shoes would be the best for shoes. You will have to guess sizes for everyone else but you will at least have ours." Everyone gave their sizes to Santana and Quinn and they made note of it.

"Sam, you will grab weapons: gun, knives, holsters, etc. Anything and everything weapon related, when you finish start getting all food and water, Gatorade too if there is room." Sam nodded. "Will, you will grab ammo. I will work on getting everything else useful. Will, when you finish can you help me?"

"Sure," Will agreed. "Do you want us to load the Hummer as we work?"

"No," Peyton replied shaking her head. "It's not safe. When we get inside Sam and I will barricade the front door. The bags we fill can be set by the door until we are ready."

She pulled into the parking lot and once again backed the Hummer up as close to the front door as they could get. They hopped out and went to the front door. It was unlocked. "Weapons out," she muttered. "There's bound to be something in here." She wasn't completely sure if that was true. She assumed the town had some type of warning before everyone changed which meant they may have had a chance to run before they were infected.

At first glanced the building was deserted. There was no sign of movement or zombies walking around. Peyton put her gun away and they barricaded the front doors. "Keep an eye out just in case," she instructed. "Sam can you help me for a minute?"

Sam followed Peyton while the others got to their appointed tasks. Sam was curious as to where they were going but didn't ask as he would find out soon enough. "We need as many of these as we can take," she said gesturing to the sports bags and backpacks. "My goal is to have everyone have one of each but I want extras in case we get more people."

"Can I use these to store guns?" Sam questioned.

"Sure," Peyton said. "I was actually going to suggest it."

Peyton and Sam took half a dozen sports bags to Quinn and Santana. Then they took some backpacks to Will. They had one more trip to that aisle and grabbed some bags for themselves. The two split up and got to work.

Sam found the key to the guns in the cash register. He had worked at a sporting goods store back in Tennessee and they kept the key there. He was glad this store did it to. He counted twenty guns altogether. There were no handguns, just shotguns, rifles and sniper rifles, but mostly shotguns.

He stuffed as many guns as he could into the sports bag. Unfortunately only five fit and the sniper rifles were too big. He filled three bags with the guns. He carried all three, plus the four sniper rifles to the front of the store and set them down.

He was tasked with getting weapons and everything weapon related. He had the guns now he needed the knives and everything else associated with the weapons. He grabbed a baseball bat and broke the glass that protected the knives. "Here," Santana said tossing Sam some gloves so he didn't cut his hands on the glass.

"Thanks," Sam said slipping them on. He dumped handful after handful of knives into the bag as well as some machetes and axes he found. He made sure to grab the sharpeners, cases and holsters for the knives and the guns.

He took the bag to the front and moved on to see what else he could find. He looked thoughtfully at the slingshots and shrugged. He wasn't sure if they would be useful but it could happen. He dumped them into the empty bag and moved on to binoculars. He found two dozen good quality ones and placed them in a separate empty bag. The bag was set aside for the time being and Sam continued looking for what he needed.

Will was stuffing every bit of ammo he could find into the bags Sam and Peyton brought him. As he stuffed he thought about Emma. He was worried about her. He couldn't find her anywhere, not that he had really looked. He wasn't allowed to. He just wanted a sign that she was alive and okay.

He glanced around the shop. Everyone was hard at work doing their assigned task. This was something Will wanted since he took over the glee club. It was sad that it took an apocalypse for this to happen, for everyone to come together, work together and get along. True there was still tension in the group but Will could see that they didn't hate each other as much.

Will wondered if all this ammo was necessary. There had to be hundreds of boxes of ammo here and this wasn't even half the amount they got from the gun store. Did Peyton really expect them to go through this much ammo? He shuddered at the thought of how many zombies they would be killing. He still couldn't get over the fact that these were people just two days ago.

Quinn and Santana exchanged looks as they stood in the clothing area. "Should we start with the guys clothes?" Quinn asked. Santana shrugged.

"Works for me," Santana said.

They had Will and Sam's sizes and they knew Mike was smaller than both while Finn was bigger. Blaine was a little smaller than Sam and Kurt was closer to Mike's size. They decided to grab everything instead of trying to figure out the others sizes. Trying to figure it out was giving them a headache.

"What do you think about these?" Quinn asked holding up a pair of men's athletic pants.

"They look fine," Santana said. "But I thought the she-devil wanted pants like what you are wearing."

"Don't call her that," Quinn scolded.

Santana looked at Quinn and saw her best friend was blushing. "Oh my god," she said. "You have a crush on the new girl."

Quinn blushed. "So I was thinking we could wear these around the house and then this," she pointed to what she was wearing, "when we go out."

"Way to deflect Fabray," Santana said rolling her eyes at her best friend. "But yeah, your plan sounds good. This way we don't have to wear the same clothes all the time."

Quinn nodded. That was her plan. She grabbed all the men's athletic pants, folded them and tucked them in the bag. Once those were secure she moved onto the women's. The full bag was set aside and Quinn worked on getting shirts for everyone.

Santana had gone off in search of socks and shoes for everyone. As she tossed a pair of boots into the bag she couldn't but think Kurt was going to have a fit when he saw what he was forced to wear. It was going to be rather entertaining.

"Santana get down," Peyton shouted. Santana turned to look at the girl whom they had met the day before. She had a gun aimed at her head and Santana immediately dropped to the ground. Santana covered her ears just as Peyton fired her gun. The Latina heard a groan and looked behind her. A zombie fell to the ground.

Santana's heart was pounding in her chest. She almost died. A stupid mistake had almost cost her, her life. That shook Santana to her very core. She would not, could not, allow this to happen again. She refused to leave Brittany to face this alone.

Peyton offered her hand to Santana. The Latina took it and the older girl pulled her up. "Always keep an eye on your surroundings," Peyton muttered to Santana. She didn't want to embarrass or upset the other girl but Santana needed to learn. They all needed to learn. This was life or death. She wouldn't always be around to save them. They had to learn to protect themselves. "Even if a place seems save you always stay on high alert."

Santana nodded and committed the advice to memory. She wouldn't allow this to happen again. "Thanks," she whispered as Peyton turned to get back to work.

Peyton nodded. "Anytime," she said honestly. She wondered if this would be how she died, protecting these kids from zombies. It was a hero's death for sure but she hoped it wasn't true. All she knew was she wouldn't live past this year. Based on past experiences the Winchester family didn't seem to live very long. Hell both of her brothers had died already. That meant she was next.

By the time they finished emptying the store of everything useful it was starting to get dark. Puck had texted her an hour ago to let her know the garage door opener was in the plant by the garage so they didn't have to wait for someone to open it for them. He had told her they were back and getting to work on protecting his truck.

Peyton was proud of Puck. He was a hard worker and was definitely a leader. He understood what needed to be done and didn't wait for her to tell him the next step. He just did it. Peyton wanted to train him to be an expert hunter like her and her brothers. He would be a good replacement when she was gone.

The car ride back was quiet. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Santana was still shaken from almost getting killed. Peyton was thinking about Ruby. Quinn was wondering if Santana was right and she did have a crush on Peyton. Sam was wondering where they would be a year from now. Will was worried about Emma and his glee clubbers.

When they got back to the house Sam hopped out of the car and grabbed the garage door opener. He clicked the button before getting back inside the car. "How many of these do you have?" Sam asked curious.

"Two," Santana said. "That one's mine. My parents have one in their car." Santana looked away so no one would see the tears in her eyes. She still had no word on her parents. She prayed they were alive but she had no proof either way.

"We can work with that," Peyton said, pulling into the garage. The guys in the garage stopped what they were doing and moved out of the way. "Now the fun really begins," she said as Sam shut the garage door.


	3. Planning

The first thing Beta teamed noticed were Puck and Finn attaching the bars to his truck windows. It looked as though they decided to get to work once they returned. Puck turned off the blowtorch when the group climbed out of the Hummer.

"Sweet ride," Puck commented. "Where did you get it?"

"Found it on the side of the road," Peyton said shutting the door. She looked around the truck. So far they had the passenger side windows barred up. "How's it going in here?"

"Good," Puck said. "Check it." He grabbed the bars and shook them. They didn't move at all.

"Excellent," Peyton said. She checked the back and found the plywood was still there. "Where's the food and water?"

"Kitchen table," Puck replied. "We weren't sure where you wanted it. Hammer and nails is in a bag on the workbench."

Peyton glanced at her team members. Santana kept looking at the back door. Peyton sighed. "Santana go to Brittany," she instructed. Santana immediately left, not wanting to be called back. "Puck do you need all your people?"

"Nah," Puck said. "Finn and I are doing most of the work. I could use one more to help hand us things though."

"Mind if I borrow them?" Peyton asked.

"Go for it," Puck said.

Peyton turned to Puck's group. "Jones, stay here and help Puck and Hudson. Chang, Will and Sam start bringing the plywood inside. You can set it down in front of the front door for now. Quinn, can you bring in the bag with the hammer and nails?" Quinn nodded and walked over to the workbench. "Anderson, you can help me bring in all our stuff."

Blaine nodded and waited for Peyton to open the back. She grabbed a couple of bags and moved out of the way so Blaine could grab some. "Puck," Puck looked up from his spot, "make sure to do my windows when you are done." He nodded. "Go slow and take your time. You don't have to get it all done tonight and I would rather it be done right." He nodded again and put the helmet back on.

"What do you want me to do?" Quinn asked moving out of the way so Peyton and Blaine could walk through the hallway.

"Help us with the bags," Peyton suggested. Quinn nodded and headed to the garage.

"What's in these bags?" Blaine asked setting the bags he was holding onto the couch.

"Almost everything you could possibly need in a zombie apocalypse," Peyton said, following Blaine back to the garage. They stepped aside so Quinn could walk by.

"You sound like you expected this to happen," Blaine commented. He waited for Peyton to grab a couple bags before heading back inside the house.

"I expected an apocalypse, actually I knew an apocalypse was coming, but I had no idea it involved zombies or it would be this soon," Peyton said.

Blaine shook his head. "It's weird thinking this is all normal to you," he said. He grabbed a couple sniper rifles. "Wow." Peyton laughed and continued unloading the Hummer.

Peyton, Blaine and Quinn collapsed in chairs after the Hummer was unloaded. Tina handed a plate of food to Quinn and Peyton. "You two need to eat," she instructed. Peyton sat the sandwich and chips aside. There was more work to be done. She would eat later. She moved to get up but Tina pushed her back in the chair. "Eat now, work later," she said firmly. "If you don't, I will force feed you." Peyton scoffed. "If you don't believe me then ask Brittany. I threatened to force feed her and tell Santana when she refused."

Peyton sighed but grabbed the plate and took a bite of the sandwich. "Now finish the food before you do anything else," Tina said pleased the girl was listening.

"Yes Mom," Peyton said rolling her eyes at Tina.

Quinn snickered. "So what needs to be done now?" Quinn asked when Tina was back in the kitchen.

"Organizing," Peyton replied after swallowing a mouthful of food. "We need to go through everything we have and figure out exactly how much supplies we have and how long it will last."

Will came into the room and took a seat across from Peyton. "We should have plenty of bullets, maybe even too much."

Peyton shook her head. "If anything we don't have enough," she replied.

Will stared at her in disbelief. "There has to be hundreds of boxes of ammo here," he said.

"True," Peyton agreed. "But think of it this way. Let's say each box has a hundred bullets and there are a hundred boxes. That's ten thousand bullets. Even if everyone managed to get a headshot on their first try that's still only ten thousand dead zombies. This city alone has about forty thousand people, give or take a few thousand."

"I see your point," Will said. He hadn't thought about that. "But are all the guns necessary?"

"Yes," Peyton replied. "I have a plan for the guns." Will and the others waited for her to continue. "To start with I plan on getting everyone loaded up on weapons."

"Your hand," Quinn said suddenly, pointing to Peyton's hand. The others stared at Quinn like she had lost her mind while Peyton shifted uncomfortably. She tried to hide her hand but Quinn grabbed it. "You cut your hand to draw the Angel thingy but there's nothing here, not even a scratch."

Peyton pulled her hand away from Quinn. "That is weird," Kurt said, eyeing the girl. "How did that happen?"

"I heal quickly," Peyton said shrugging. She tried to act like it was no big deal but Quinn wasn't buying it.

"Excuse us," Quinn said. She grabbed Peyton's hand and led her to the guest bedroom upstairs. She closed the door behind her and spun around to face the nervous older girl. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. It just surprised me."

"It's fine," Peyton said. "I should have hid it better. I'm not used to having to hide stuff like this."

"I'm sorry," Quinn mumbled again. "Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to it's just—"

"A lot of things have happened to me and my family," Peyton said cutting Quinn off. "My mother died when I was six months old. We didn't find out why until a couple years ago. There was this demon, Azazel. We didn't find out his name until last year. We always called him the Yellow-Eyed Demon. Anyway, Azazel was building some kind of army. He would break into houses and feed the babies his blood, demon blood." Quinn wrinkled her nose in disgust but didn't say anything.

"From what we learned he fed Sam his blood when he was six months old," Peyton continued. "My mother never noticed and Azazel went back for me but she caught him and he killed her. Apparently if the mother doesn't interfere he doesn't kill her."

"I don't understand," Quinn admitted when Peyton didn't say anything else.

"I'll get to what you want to know," Peyton said. "But I need to explain some other things first." Quinn nodded and stayed silent. "Sam left for Stanford when he turned eighteen. He hated hunting and was thrilled to get away. Dean and I stayed with our dad because in our minds that's what we were supposed to do. A couple years ago Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, was killed by Azazel and Sam went back to hunting with us."

"Azazel wanted an army to lead the demons," Peyton continued, staring off into space as if she didn't realize Quinn was there. "He kidnapped all the 'special children' as he called them and put them in a ghost town and made us fight each other to the death. As you know Sam was killed in the process and I was unconscious."

"This Azazel person," Quinn said uncertain if she should be talking. "Is he alive?"

Peyton shook her head. "Dean killed him," she replied. "I was seven when it first started." Quinn was confused for a moment until she realized what Peyton was telling her. "I took Dean's pocket knife and was messing around and cut my hand. I was scared because I wasn't supposed to take Dean's things, let alone a knife. I put the knife back and wrapped my hand up to keep them from finding out. The next morning I woke up and the cut was gone."

"Does it have to do with the demon blood?" Quinn questioned curious. There was something about the way she said 'special children' that made her think they had some extra abilities or something.

"We think so but we will never know for sure," Peyton said nodding. "It's hard to tell if the blood magnified something within us or actually created the ability. Sam was a psychic. He had visions of the future, usually stuff involving Azazel. The visions stopped after Azazel was killed."

"And you heal fast," Quinn finished.

"Yep," Peyton said nodding.

"So if you got bit or scratched or hurt by one of these things, would you change or would it heal?" Quinn questioned curious.

"I honestly have no idea," Peyton replied. "And I would rather not find out." Quinn couldn't argue with that. Peyton turned to Quinn. "There are certain things in my past that can't and won't talk about. I honestly don't know if I will ever be able to talk about them."

"I understand," Quinn said. She sat down next to Peyton. "Is this about the person you were dreaming about last night?" Quinn had told herself she wouldn't pressure her into talking about it but she was curious.

"Yeah," Peyton confessed. She didn't want to lie and Quinn already knew about her nightmare so she didn't see any reason to hide it.

"If you ever want to talk about it…" Quinn trailed off.

"Then I know where you find you," Peyton said smiling slightly. Quinn walked to the door. "Quinn," Peyton called. The girl turned around. "Thanks for everything."

Quinn turned away and smiled. Peyton didn't trust her, yet, but she was confident that she would before this was over. As she walked down the stairs, with Peyton following, she thought about what Santana said earlier. She sighed quietly to herself when she realized her best friend was right. She did have a crush on the older woman.

When they got back downstairs everyone was waiting for him. Kurt was ready to start interrogating Peyton again while Puck and Finn were taking a break from their work and drinking some sodas. "Not one word Hummel," Quinn said giving him her best Head Bitch glare.

"But," Kurt started and Santana glared at him.

"Quiet Lady Lips," she hissed. She wasn't sure what was going on but she always had Quinn's back.

Peyton glanced at Sue and frowned. The woman had only spoken one word since she got here and Peyton was a little concerned. Peyton leaned toward Quinn. "I'm going to talk to Sue for a minute," Peyton whispered in Quinn's ear.

Quinn glanced at her former cheer coach and nodded. "Is there anything you want us to get started on?" she questioned, ignoring the curious stares.

"You can start unpacking and separating everything," Peyton suggested.

Quinn nodded and pulled Santana aside. Peyton watched Santana's lips move and nod a couple times. After a minute they grabbed some bags with clothes and started unpacking and organizing the clothes by type and size. "Sue, can I speak to you for a moment?" Peyton asked stepping toward the older woman.

Sue stared at Peyton for a moment before sighing softly and nodding. She stood up and followed Peyton to the kitchen. Peyton grabbed the bottle of vodka that was sitting on the counter and poured a shot into two glasses she found. She offered one to Sue and the blonde woman took it gratefully.

"What do you want from me?" Sue asked after downing half the shot.

"I know you don't know me and I don't know you but I can tell something is wrong," Peyton said softly. "I don't know exactly what it is but if I had to guess I would say you lost someone close to you."

"Yes," Sue muttered taking a sip of the vodka.

"I know how it feels to lose someone, especially to the supernatural world," Peyton told her. "I lost my mother, my father and both of my brothers. Even though I got my brothers back I still understand that pain of knowing they were dead. The point is while I don't know exactly what you are feeling I can relate to your loss."

"It was my big sister," Sue said after a moment of hesitation. "I went to visit her that morning. She is… was in a special home." Peyton was curious as to what kind of home she was in. "She had Down Syndrome and because of work I couldn't take care of her all the time. Anyway, I went to visit and I knew something was wrong before I got to her room but I kept going. When I got in her room she had her head down, like she had fallen asleep sitting up. I called her name but nothing happened so I gently pushed her back and there was blood all over her face. Her eyes opened and…" Sue broke off with a sob.

Peyton wrapped her arms around the older woman. "It's okay," she muttered gently rubbing Sue's back. The two women slid to the ground as Peyton tried her best to comfort Sue.

Quinn and Santana snapped at the people that were watching the two women and they went back to what they were doing.

"I ran out of the room," Sue continued. "I didn't know what was going on and I couldn't kill her so I just ran."

"You have a chance to do something," Peyton said hoping she didn't sound like a bitch. "You have a chance to make something of yourself. Don't let your sister die in vain. Fight and live."

Sue stared at her. "I don't know if I can do what you and the others are doing but I will do what I can around here," Sue said. Peyton nodded. That was about what she hoped for. Peyton shifted so she could stand up. "We have a lot of stuff and could use some helping getting everything organized."

Peyton offered her hand to Sue and the older woman took it. Peyton pulled her up and went back to Quinn and Santana. They had moved everything off the couch and coffee table and were folding up the clothes and laying them out. The coffee table had a pile of pants laid out while the couch had the tops and shoes. Socks were tucked into the shoes in order to save room.

"Hey," Quinn said looking up from her work. "We are almost done."

Puck and Finn slipped out of the room to get back to work on the vehicles. Peyton let them go. She would get them suited up later. "Clothes are ready," Santana announced setting down the last shirt.

"Santana, pick out clothes for you and Brittany and get changed," Peyton instructed. "Quinn, get some shoes while you there." The girl girls nodded and grabbed what they needed. "Will, Sam get your clothes too."

While the five people got their new clothes together Peyton got to work on all the other stuff they had brought. "What do you need help with?" Tina asked stepping toward the older girl.

Peyton ran a hand through her hair. "First off can you find me a hair tie?" Peyton questioned. Tina laughed and pulled one off her wrist.

"I always keep extras on me," she explained while Peyton pulled her hair back.

"Thanks," Peyton said grateful. "Anyway, can you look through the bags and start putting them into groups, weapons in one group, ammo in another, food and drinks in a third and fourth and everything else in the last group?"

"Sure," Tina said, happy she could be useful. "Where do you want the groups of stuff?"

Peyton frowned. "Food and water can go on the kitchen counter for now, guns and ammo on the kitchen table but put guns on the left side and ammo on the right. Everything else can be put on the ground against that cabinet." Peyton pointed to the cabinet underneath the kitchen counter.

While Tina started organizing the bags Peyton got to work on the others. "Hummel, Berry, Sue, grab some clothes in your size and get changed. Quinn can explain what you need."

The three walked over to the clothes. Kurt picked up the cargo pants in disgust. "No way am I wearing these," he said putting them back down.

Peyton turned on Kurt. "If you want to live you will wear the clothes," she sneered.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you threatening me?" he asked defiantly.

Peyton pulled out Ruby's knife. She had a sadistic smile on her face that scared everyone in the room. "Oh honey I don't need to threaten you," she said. She threw the knife past Kurt's head and watched Kurt flinch. "I won't kill you; I don't need to kill you. Because in those clothes," she eyed Kurt's skin tight designer jeans, "you are going to get yourself killed or turned and when that happens I will put a bullet in your brain myself." She looked around the room. "That goes for all of you. There is no room for all your petty problems. This is a new world and you need to change with it. Now get the clothes and get changed." She walked over and pulled her knife out of the wall.

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He thought Peyton had a point but also thought she could have been a little nicer about it. Santana and Brittany came out of the bathroom fully dressed and Kurt and Blaine took their armful of clothes into the bathroom.

"Everyone else make sure you get the new clothes," Peyton instructed.

Quinn explained how the athletic pants were for lounging around the house while the others were meant for missions, even though it didn't really matter what they wore around the house but she tried to make it easier on them.

While Quinn helped everyone get new clothes Tina was organizing the bags they brought home. Peyton started unpacking the weapons and organizing them by type. The sniper rifles were set at the top of the table with the other rifles underneath. The shotguns were placed on the chairs while the handguns were scattered across the rest of the table.

There were twenty three handguns in all, not counting the ones everyone already had on them. There wasn't enough for everyone to have two like Peyton originally planned but she could still make it work. She took one of the handguns and slipped it into the holster on her ankle.

"Quinn," she called. Quinn darted over to Peyton's side.

"What's up?" she questioned curious. Peyton dug through the bags until she found what she was looking for, an ankle holster.

"You want help with something?" Sue asked coming closer. She noticed Peyton digging around for the holster and wanted to offer her services.

"Sure," Peyton said. "Go through those bags," she pointed to the ones Tina had put on the ground, "and look for the holsters. I need them all out and separated. There should be three types, hip and ankle gun holsters and knife holster that attach to the ankle. Any straps for guns and the blade would be good too."

Sue got to work. She used the counter over the bags to store what she found. She tossed the empty bags to the ground. She would figure out what to do with them later.

Peyton attached the holster to Quinn's right ankle and slipped a gun inside of it. "Peyton," Sam called getting the older girl's attention. Peyton stood up and looked at Sam and Will standing by the front door. "Do you want us to start boarding up the house?"

Peyton didn't answer right away. She was mentally going over everything that needed to be done and trying to decide if letting the guys get to work was a good idea at the moment. It didn't take long for her to agree. Protecting the house was their number one concern at the moment. Without the protection everything else they did was pointless.

"Yeah," she called back. She looked to the others sitting around in the living room doing nothing. "Anderson, help Will and Sam board up the house."

Blaine left Kurt's side and went over to the other two guys. "I'll help too," Mike offered. Peyton nodded and the four guys got to work.

"Should we put the others to work?" Quinn questioned. She would love to boss Berry around but she would follow Peyton's lead.

Peyton looked at Rachel, Kurt, Brittany and Santana, who still sitting around, doing nothing. "Yeah," she said. "Let Brittany and Santana stay where they are but have either Hummel or Berry grab clothes for Puck, Hudson and Jones. The rest can be put in the bags and moved out of the way. The other person can unpack the bags Sue is going through and separate everything. That would save us a lot of time."

Quinn got up and ordered Rachel to get clothes for the three in the garage and pack them up. Kurt was ordered to empty the bags and group everything together.

"Bags have been organized," Tina announced. "What's next?"

"Food and water," Peyton replied putting down the shotgun. "I need everything separated into fifteen equal piles. Extras can be tossed back into the bag." She looked around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. "How are we on food?"

"Good," Tina said. "Fridge and cabinets are fully stocked. It should last at least a week, maybe less since you guys are doing so much work you are bound to eat more."

"Are you the unofficial cook?" Peyton asked curious.

Tina laughed and nodded. "It seems I'm the only one who can actually cook. Rachel can bake and Finn can make grilled cheese but the others are rather useless, though I saw Coach Sylvester eyeing the kitchen sometimes."

"Invite her to help," Peyton instructed softly. "When you cook focus on the food in the fridge, save the canned goods if possible."

"Sure," Tina agreed. "But why?"

"We don't know how long it will be before the city loses power. When that happens the food in the fridge will start to go bad and I want to get as much use out of it as possible," Peyton explained.

"Alright," Tina agreed. "I'll do what I can."

"Holster's are taken care of," Sue announced quietly. "What's next boss?"

"I need fifteen sports bags and backpacks laid out," Peyton instructed. She pointed to the wall on the other side of the kitchen table. "That should be enough room to do it. When you're done I'll get you fitted with guns."

Sue got back to work and Peyton attached the knife holster to Quinn's left leg. She dug around the bag until she found a knife similar to her own. She fastened it inside and stood up. "There," she muttered mostly to herself. She felt a lot better now that Quinn was protected.

"Um, Peyton?" Quinn questioned, hoping not to disturb the woman. Peyton looked at Quinn and patiently waited for her to continue. "There are no bullets in the gun," she pointed to the gun on her ankle."

Peyton chuckled. "I know," she said. She lifted her pant leg. "Mine doesn't have any either. Don't worry I'll fix that later and I'll teach you all how to reload and clean guns. For now I need everyone to get guns."

It was after ten pm by the time everything was organized. The guys finished securing the vehicles and were relaxing. "We've done enough for the night," Quinn said. "You should rest now."

"No rest for the wicked," Peyton said laughing once without humor. She shook her head. "Everything's set up on."

The food and water was split up evenly and placed into fifteen different backpacks. The plan was when they went out to get supplies each person would have a backpack and duffle bag with what they would need to survive including food, water, ammo, guns, first aid kit, etc.

"We have time, it doesn't have to be done tonight," Quinn said.

Peyton shook her head. "We don't have much time," Peyton said. "We can't stay here forever. The sooner we get what we need the sooner we can leave." And find my brothers, she added silently.

"Santana asked me to talk to you," Quinn said moving closer to Peyton.

Peyton glanced at Quinn. She had wondered why Quinn and Santana were whispering amongst themselves, for about ten minutes, but she never asked because it wasn't any of her business. Though a part of her wished it was. She kept forgetting she wasn't a part of this group. She was an outsider. When it came down to it they would protect each other over her and she knew that and she accepted it.

"She wants to find her parents," Quinn continued, not noticing that Peyton had stopped working and was lost in thought. "She thinks I have a better chance of convincing you to help."

Peyton frowned. "Where are they?"

Quinn shrugged. "We don't know for sure but Santana thinks, and hopes, they are at the hospital. Santana's father is a doctor and her mother is a receptionist."

Peyton thought about it, weighing the pros and cons to looking for Santana's parents. The hospital would be the best place to get medical supplies but it was also the most dangerous place in the city as it was the most heavily populated.

If they were going to do this it would take both Puck and Peyton's group working together to pull it off. They weren't prepared enough for this but they could be given another day or so.

"Peyton?" Quinn called. The older girl hadn't said anything in a while and Quinn was getting worried.

"Sorry," Peyton said focusing her attention on Quinn. "We can do it." Quinn was going to thank her but Peyton held up her hand. "We can do it but it's not going to be easy. The hospital is going to be the most populated place in town which means more zombies. Quinn, is Santana ready to handle the fact that her parents may be dead, or worse?"

"I don't know," Quinn confessed. "Right now I think she figures any news is better than no news."

"Which gun do you prefer?" Peyton asked holding up a shotgun and a rifle.

Quinn pointed to the shotgun. "What way to change the subject," she said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," Peyton said. "It's hard being responsible for so many lives. We will go look for Santana's parents but she needs to prepare for the worst."

"Hey," Quinn said pulling the guns from Peyton's hand and placing them back on the table. "You are not responsible for our lives. You may guide us but we are responsible for ourselves."

"Yeah," Peyton said. "I need to get back to work." Quinn sighed and left to go tell Santana the news. "Sam."

"What's up?" Sam questioned.

"I need you suited up," Peyton informed him. "Do you know how to put this on?" She held up the ankle holster and the knife holster. Sam nodded and she handed the holsters to him. Sam easily got the gun holster on. While he worked on the other Peyton fitted the gun on him. She handed him a knife with a retractable blade and he fastened it on.

"You know how to use a shotgun right?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed and Peyton handed him a shotgun. "Bullets?" Sam wondered when he checked the gun.

"You'll get them later, after I figure out many people are getting shotguns and rifles." Sam shrugged and went back to Mercedes.

One by one Peyton called the others to her and got everyone fitted with two pistols, one on their hip and one on their ankle, one knife and a rifle, sniper rifle or shotgun. Puck's group was also fitted with machetes and Katana's.

Now that the guns were distributed, some only got one as there wasn't enough yet Peyton focused her attention on the bullets. With Puck's help they managed to get all the bullets evenly split up and put into the duffel bag, along with the secondary weapon, extra knives and a first aid kit. It wasn't everything they needed but it was enough for now.

"What's next?" Puck questioned.

Peyton flipped her phone shut. She had tried yet again to get into contact with her brothers but had no luck. "Santana wants to look for her parents at the hospital," Peyton told Puck.

Puck looked up. "Is that a good idea?" he wondered.

Peyton sighed. "Honestly no, but the first aid supplies we could get would go a long way to helping us, not to mention the vending machines we could raid."

"But it has to be dangerous," Puck commented, running a hand over his Mohawk. "There's got to be hundreds of those things there, if not more."

"Exactly," Peyton agreed.

"So what do we go?" Puck wanted to know.

"Grab your team, have them meet me in the office upstairs," Peyton instructed with a sigh. If she did this more than one person could die but if she didn't then Santana, and most likely Quinn, would hate her for the rest of their lives. "If we are going to do this we need both of our teams working together."

Puck nodded. "Sure thing boss lady, see you in a minute," he said before walking away from the kitchen table.

"Santana," Peyton called. The Latina whispered something in Brittany's ear; the tall dancer scooted closer to Quinn, and made her way to Peyton.

"What's up?" Santana asked shifting in her place. She still hadn't thanked Peyton for agreeing to look for her parents but she would.

"I need you in your dad's office in five," Peyton instructed. She followed Santana's gaze to Brittany. "Bring Brittany if you like and tell Quinn while you're at it. I'll get the others."

Peyton grabbed Sam and Will and they headed upstairs where Puck and his group were waiting. "What are we here for?" Finn questioned.

"Santana wants to look for her parents," Peyton announced. All eyes went to the Latina. "The problem is they are at the hospital."

"Are they even alive?" Mercedes injected. Quinn glared at her friend as Santana flinched. "I mean all our families are gone, what's the odds Santana's parents survived."

"It's quite possible they survived," Peyton lied. Quinn eyed Peyton curiously. Quinn knew Peyton was lying for Santana's benefit. "However, finding them is going to be difficult and dangerous. The hospital is going to be one of the most populated places in this city, which means…"

"More zombies then we can handle," Puck finished with a sigh.

"We can handle them if we are smart about it," Peyton countered. "That is why we are all here. If we do this we need everyone in this room working together." She turned and walked to Santana, locking eyes with the Latina. "I need to know if you can handle this. Will your feelings get in the way or can you do what needs to be done? I will not allow you to risk the lives of the others and if needed I will make you stay here."

"I can do it," Santana said firmly.

"Fine," Peyton agreed. "But you do what I say, do you understand?" Santana gulped but nodded. "Good, now do you have a map of the hospital?"

"My dad might have one," Santana said rubbing the back of her neck. "It's the second best hospital in all of Ohio and because of that it is rather big. I remember my dad mentioning being able to get a map."

"Go look please," Peyton instructed. "Planning will be much easier if we have some idea of the layout."

Santana got up and her and Brittany left the room to go map hunting. They returned a few minutes later with a map that was hung up in the hospital so patients could figure out where they were going. "Where would your parents go?" Peyton questioned.

Santana frowned. "I don't know," she confessed sadly.

"San," Quinn said kneeling in front of her best friend. "You know this alright. If there was an emergency at the hospital where would your dad go?"

"His office," Santana answered. "It's connected to the break room so he would have access to food and water and the room would be easily protected if the doors were blocked."

"Where's his office?" Peyton asked.

Santana scanned the map before pointing to a room on the third floor. "There," she said tapping it. "He's the head of Cardio."

"Alright, first thing is everyone needs to partner up," Peyton instructed. "Puck, Sam, Will and Hudson, pick a partner. Quinn is with me." It took less than a minute for everyone to pick a partner. Puck was with Santana, Finn with Blaine, Sam with Mercedes and Will with Mike. "When we are out in the field you stick with your partner no matter what. You don't even go to the bathroom without them."

"Puck, how is your team's fighting skills?" Peyton questioned.

"Good, Blaine's got some wicked upper body strength," Puck praised. "Mike's quick and dangerous with that shovel."

"That's good," Peyton said. "Mike will do well with a blade. Blaine can stick with the bat for now." Blaine and Mike nodded. "I've already given my team a bit of zombie killing 101," Puck snickered, "but I'll repeat it for the others. First, always aim of the head. Decapitation is the one sure way to kill them. Second, if they fall to the ground, don't wait for them to get up. Stomp their heads or stab them or something to make sure they stay dead."

"Fourth, noise attracts them so be as quiet as possible," she continued. "Last, guns are a last resort. Use them only in case of an emergency."

Mercedes raised her hand. "Why did you go through all that to get guns and ammo if we aren't going to use them?" she asked.

"We will need them sooner or later, though I would prefer later," Peyton told her. "The fact is no matter how many bullets we have it is still not enough, which is why we shouldn't be using them if we don't need them."

"So what do we do first?" Puck asked.

"We need to clear each floor," Peyton said. "We don't know what condition the Lopez's will be in when we find them and we need our escape to be as quick as possible."

"What about supplies?" Quinn injected. Peyton nodded in approval while most of the others looked confused.

"We'll pack up supplies as we go and leave the bags in the hallway till we leave," Peyton said. "Jones, Santana and Quinn will be in charge of collecting supplies. Puck, Hudson, Anderson and Chang will be guards and the rest of us will help the girls."

"So we go in grab the 'rents and whatever else we can get and go?" Puck asked for clarification.

Peyton nodded. "What about the others?" Will asked.

"Others?" Peyton questioned.

"Other survivors," he clarified. "What if there are more? Are we really going to leave them there?"

Peyton sighed. "The hospital is dangerous enough," she said. "Taking more people with us…"

"Hold up," Mercedes interrupted. "We brought you in. You're telling me you won't even try to rescue anyone else?"

"If I recall it was Puck and Quinn that 'rescued' me," Peyton said, using air quotes.

"Same difference," Mercedes scoffed. "You are still willing to let innocent people die."

Peyton shot out of her seat. At the same time Puck and Quinn shot up. Puck stood between Mercedes and Peyton while Quinn wrapped her arms around Peyton and tried to calm her. "Don't you dare say that," Peyton hissed. She struggled in Quinn's arms but she didn't want to hurt the blonde so she wasn't resisting hard as much as she could. "I have given up _everything_ to save people so don't you dare assume I will let people die because I don't care."

Peyton pulled herself from Quinn and left the room. She went to the balcony that was connected to the room that she had stayed in. She needed air and this was the only safe way she could get it. She couldn't believe the nerve of Mercedes. Granted she understood they didn't know much about her but still. She had lost her parents, her brothers on more than one occasion and the love of her life, all for humanity.

There was a knock at the slider. "Come in," Peyton called. She had an idea who it was.

"How are you doing?" Quinn asked walking onto the balcony.

"Fine," Peyton replied automatically. It was her go to response whenever someone asked her that question.

"Santana, Brittany and I used to hang out here all the time when we were younger," Quinn commented sitting in the chair to the left of Peyton. "After Brittany almost fell off we weren't allowed to play out here anymore."

Quinn glanced at Peyton's face. "I know what Mercedes said hurt," Quinn continued softly. "In fact Santana is yelling at her, in Spanish, for ruining her chance at finding her parent's."

Peyton finally looked at Quinn. "Why would Santana think that?"

"She thinks you will leave," Quinn replied sadly. "She's not the only one either. Let's face it, we need you a lot more than you need us, and it would be easier for you just to go. We all know that but we also know we won't survive long without you."

"I'm not bailing," Peyton told her honestly. "You may need me but I'm not stupid. When it comes down to it I am an outsider and you all will side with each other before me, and I don't blame you. I would do it to if I was in your position."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Quinn asked. "You think we will toss you aside?" Peyton shrugged. "You have Puck and me on your side, no matter what, and Santana's on whichever side can keep Brittany safe."

They sat silently, watching the occasional zombie walk by. Peyton was tempted to shoot them as a way to work through her feelings, like she usually did, but resisted the urge as she didn't want to draw attention to the house. "The world wasn't supposed to be like this," Peyton muttered. "We were supposed to stop the apocalypse."

"Do you think this is your fault?" Quinn questioned curious.

"I don't know," Peyton confessed. "But I get the feeling that this is punishment."

"Punishment for what?" Quinn wanted to know. When Peyton didn't answer she tried a different approach. "Why would you think this is punishment?"

"The Angels," Peyton answered. Ever since she got here she wondered if this was their way of eliminating her. After all she had no idea if there were other places that were infected. "They would have said or done something by now, but there's nothing not even a whisper."

"Maybe they can't find you," Quinn suggested.

Peyton shook her head. "They can find anyone at any time. No, they don't want to find me. I wouldn't be surprised if they did this in hopes of me and my brothers dying."

Quinn's eyes widened in horror, she knew from Peyton that they weren't the nicest being but would they purposely kill thousands, or maybe even millions of people? "I think we are on our own for this, but for how long I'm not sure," Peyton continued, not realizing that her speech just destroyed Quinn's faith.

"Can you ask Castiel?" Quinn asked, pleased she remembered his name and hopeful that at least one Angel would help.

Peyton looked thoughtful. "I could," she agreed. "But I don't think they are on Earth. I'll try after the hospital though. We may need him to heal the Lopez's."

Quinn yawned and excused herself for bed. Peyton glanced at her phone and agreed that bedtime was a good idea. She closed the door to the balcony and climbed into the bed.


End file.
